Beautiful Stranger
by Wiw
Summary: Kaworu is only 16. Shinji is 22. Kaworu doesn't know how to live. Shinji plans to change that... Multichapter story. AU. Shonen ai later on. Rated M for alcohol references. Back with a new chap!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beautiful stranger.

Rating: M

Pairing: Shinji X Kaworu (KawoUKE o.o)

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion in any way or form. If I did... hurr hurr hurr XD

A/N: Happy ShinjiKaworu day!!! XD

* * *

Another sting of pain ran through his skull and Kaworu grabbed his head, as if to keep it from exploding. He closed his eyes firmly, and breathed harshly in and out. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He was outside, next to some young boys he had never seen before. They were laughing and yelling something incoherent at him.

"Way to go, man!" the oldest of the boys laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I've never seen anyone so skinny and puny drink five shots in a row!" one of the shorter boys said and laughed.

"_Drink?_" Kaworu thought, "_Was there something they put in my drink?"_

Kaworu began to walk. His legs felt like a soft rubber.

"Whoa! Where are ya' going whitey?" a boy with dark hair asked worried.

"Meh! Leave him! Even if we paid for his drinks, it was still fun while it lasted!" The oldest boy laughed.

Kaworu closed his eyes, but kept on walking. He didn't care where to. He just didn't want to be some strangers' idea of a cruel joke.

He kept on walking until he heard an odd sound. He stopped up to get a better feeling of the noise. It was the sound of rain hitting the ground. He looked up and saw to his surprise that he was wet. He hadn't noticed the rain before at all. Slowly, but surely the world became more and more dark. Suddenly he saw a light. It was bright and hurt his eyes, but nevertheless; the light made a smile spread on his face. The light became brighter and brighter until it filled his eyes so much that he couldn't see anymore.

Then the car hit him.

* * *

Kaworu woke up with his head spinning around even greater than before. He summarized what had just happened and began notice small things about where he was. Apparently he was in the backseat, inside a car. If it was the same car as the one who hit him; he didn't know. Kaworu mumbled something even he himself couldn't decipher. He pushed himself to a seated position and noticed that there was a buckle around him. It felt huge and it had left a bruise on his right shoulder. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Where am I?" He asked. His voice seemed more frail and blurry than before.

"Don't worry, I checked all of your vital points. I didn't hit any of them. You should be should sleep some more." a stern voice said at the front seat. "I'm going to take you home, kid. Where do you live?"

Kaworu looked up at the mirror and saw two blue eyes. Like the ocean.

"I don't… live anywhere…" Kaworu answered sadly.

The stranger looked at Kaworu irritated for a moment. The car turned by a gas station and then stopped completely.

The stranger unbuckled his own belt and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the back of the car where Kaworu was, and opened the door. Kaworu noticed how different he looked up close. It was the same blue eyes, but they were surrounded by a forest of brown hair. Kaworu would have guessed that the man was in his mid-twenties.

"Look, kid." The man began to talk, "I don't want you to think that I'm some paedophile or something. My name is Shinji. Shinji Ikari. And I truly meant it when I said I was going to take you home to your parents. It's the least I could do after I ran you over! Just tell me where you live and I will be glad to drive you home. I don't care if you ran away or something. It's up to your parents if they want you back or not. You're not my responsibility. After this, we'll go our separate ways and we'll never see each other again. So… will you now tell me where you live? Or are you going to lie to me again?" Shinji groaned and finished with a huff.

Kaworu looked at the man in awe for a few minutes, and then said: "You must believe me Ikari-san. I'm not lying at all. I don't have a home, I don't have parents and I most certainly didn't think anything ill of you, Ikari-san."

Shinji blushed. It had been a long time since a teenager had referred to him as 'san'. Kaworu began to notice small things about the man in front of him.

Suddenly he felt his stomach bounce. His mouth got more and more filled with salvia and suddenly it hit him. He quickly unbuckled the belt and pushed Shinji away from the door. He ran and ran until his legs couldn't work anymore. He coughed and harked until his surroundings disappeared before him. He then bended over and felt how large amounts of fluids that came all the way from his gut, continued to travel upwards inside his body, until it hit the pavement. He felt a hand lift his hair away from his face and another hand gently rubbing his back. He vomited three or four times until everything stopped. Then everything went black again and he fell down once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of my awesome Reviewers, Subscribers and of course: Readers!! You guys are made of awesomeness and you know it! Give yourself a cookie because you earned, and you know you do!! 8D**

Enter name here: Thanks alot! I'm glad to have caught your attention!! I'm typing as fast as I can! 83  
Yugioh freak: Thank youuuu!! Words cannot express my gratitude for your compliment! X3  
matchikie: Will do! Squeeeee!! XD  
Berettaboy: Awww! Thanks! X3 I'm trying to improve on my English grammar and such, but it's kinda hard when half the population think that "gravitation" refers to pregnancy... ToT  
Tyro: Yay!! Thanks alot! Hah, well I didn't know either, but then I realised and I thought: "Oh man! I'm gonna get late for dah event, even if I begin now!!" so I spent alot of days thinking out the plot and yadda yadda yadda! Anywayz- I made it so I'm proud of myself! A-hyuk! 8D

**So- to all you readers, I can only say one thing: ...ENJOY!!! X3**

* * *

Kaworu hazily opened his eyes. His throat hurt, but even worse was his head that was suffering greatly from a head-ache. He sat up too quickly and the world started spinning once more.

He closed his eyes firmly and tried to steady his head with his hands. Kaworu opened his eyes slowly and tried to see where he was.

White.

Almost everything around him was white.

He looked around and saw a white windowsill, a white table, white walls, a white door, and (to his slight surprise) a white bed in which he was seated in.

He looked down and saw a sheet cover the lower part of his body. He sluggishly lifted the sheet and looked at himself. He was wearing nothing but his undergarments. He wasn't even wearing a shirt.

He retraced his memory back to the night before and remembered what happened. His clothes were dirtied while his body disposed of fluids. He opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"Ikari-san?" he asked loudly, and somehow his own voice made the headache worse. There came no response. Kaworu waited and suddenly the door opened and a familiar character took a few steps into the white room.

"You're already up?" The man whispered the question and smiled sluggishly at the teenager in distress. Kaworu nodded, but every time his head moved it only helped his headache get worse.

Kaworu closed his eyes yet again and his fingers held tightly to his hair. He heard how the floor creaked and thumped when Shinji hurried out of the room. The sound of the thumps suddenly came back and when Kaworu found the strength to open his eyes, Shinji was already in front of him.

Shinji was holding a large glass made of different blended substances.

"Here, drink this. It should make it a bit more bearable," Shinji smiled and offered him the glass.

Kaworu looked at it, then lifted his arm, but then stopped.

Kaworu frowned, and his eyes held a small sour staring contest with the substance from the glass.

"Don't worry," Shinji whispered and smiled, "I didn't put anything in it besides fruits and eggs," Shinji whispered with another smile.

"Are… are you sure?" Kaworu asked, and looked directly into the eyes of the older man. Shinji sat down on the bed next to Kaworu, and held the glass in front of Kaworus uneasy hands.

"What could I do to convince you that it's clean?" Shinji asked with a voice of authority.  
Kaworu sighed and took the glass from the older man. He placed it on the lips and nipped on the sour liquid. His eyes darted over to Shinjis again and the older man withdrew himself a little.

"You can drink it if you want to, or not. Either way is fine by me…" Shinji whispered a little louder and got up from the bed.

"I'll drink it," Kaworu said and his voice cringed for a second. He looked down on his arm, which had latched itself onto Shinjis sleeve out of pure reflex. For some reason he didn't want the older man to leave.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the rest of his words got stuck in his throat. He let go of Shinjis sleeve and guided his hand to hold onto the glass, so that he once again held it with two hands. He closed his eyes when he lifted the glass and drank half of it in one motion. Kaworu coughed and harked, when he realised that a human wasn't capable of drinking that much in only one motion. Kaworu continued to cough when he felt a hand patting his back, and he opened his eyes to be met by Shinjis worried expression.  
The coughing stopped and Kaworu looked at Shinji. Shinji was now closer to him than before, and the two of them just stared into each others eyes, analyzing each other for clues.

"You could've gotten hurt," Shinji whispered coldly and for a second, Kaworu was confused. Was Shinji doing this for Shinjis own sake, or Kaworus? Kaworu merely stared upwards towards Shinji with a blank expression, and Shinji began to chuckle nervously.

"Don't give me that look, kiddo! We're both human, right?" Shinji chuckled and stroked Kaworus hair. Kaworu blushed and his eyes retreated downwards.

"Now, show me that you can drink that like a normal person, then your hangover might disappear," Shinji whispered and smiled. Kaworu looked up at Shinji one last time, before slowly drinking the fluid. Not too slowly to be used as an excuse for wasting of time, yet not too fast to receive damage, the glass became more and more empty. When the glass was empty, Shinji took it out of his hands and placed it on the table by the bed.

"So…" Shinji began, "why don't you tell me something about yourself?" he asked and smiled lightly. Kaworu looked back down on the sheet. It was still white. He didn't know why, but he really disliked that colour. It reminded him of a memory he had repressed in only a couple of days. Kaworu wondered. How long had it been since he was a part of that gruesome memory?

Shinji sighed disappointed. It didn't seem as if he could get anymore answers from him this time.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it right now, then it's probably not so important… Though you are going to tell me at some point." Shinji tiredly scratched the top of his head. Kaworu looked up at Shinji again, and noticed how tired he looked. He had dark rings around his eyes, and his eyelids seemed heavier than last night. Shinji yawned and made a tired smile. Kaworu noticed and couldn't help but to get curious.

"Ikari-san?" He asked and looked at the older man with an expression that was a mix of hurt and confusion.

"Please, call me Shinji! Ikari-san is too formal for me," he replied with another tired smile.

The red eyed boy was surprised. He thought that all adults would want respect from those younger than them. Or was it perhaps just this particular adult that disliked that way of thinking?

"Shinji… I-" Kaworu started, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but how old are you?" He asked. Shinji sat down on the floor and cupped his own head in his hands, with the bed being a comfort for his elbows. Kaworu was slightly taken aback by Shinjis intrusion to his sentence, and to his odd way of sitting.

"I-I… I'm 16… Why are you asking?" he couldn't help but to stutter. This adult was indeed peculiar.

"Oh, really? I would have guessed you were 14 by your lack of muscle." Shinji nodded and began to stare at Kaworus bare chest. Kaworu suddenly felt uneasy, and lifted the sheet to cover his naked upper-body as much as he could without losing heat.

"Your point is…?" Kaworu asked, and had the sudden urge to laugh awkwardly, even though his features revealed nothing.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm scaring you aren't I?" Shinji looked away apologetically. Kaworu suddenly felt bad, and looked the other way saying; "Oh, no… I-I… I don't mind… really…" while blushing a bit. Though, why he had blushed still remained a mystery to himself.

"I'm 22 by the way!" Shinji laughed to try to let go of the tension in the air. It didn't work as well as he had hoped it would. Kaworu suddenly felt bad for him. He was trying so hard to make him feel comfortable after taking care of him, yet all Kaworu had done was to analyze him and treat him with an iced stare.

"Shinji, I'd like to… apologize for-" He was suddenly cut off yet again; this time by the sound of the doorbell. Kaworu had never witnessed that sound before, so it had taken him by surprise at first. Kaworu looked up shocked, and Shinji noticed.

"Don't mind the bell! It's a little loud! Here, I'll get it," Shinji said all in one sentence as got up from his odd position and walked casually towards the front door. Shinji looked through the spyglass and opened the door as if it were a daily thing to let strangers into his house. Kaworu sulked at that thought.

A woman stepped inside and she smiled sweetly.

"Hello there Shinji!" she grinned and let herself into herself into his doorway.

The woman was about Shinjis own age, and she looked as if she was the one who had built the house from the scraps. Kaworu suddenly felt scared. The moment he laid eyes on the woman, he knew that something was wrong. As if he had seen her before. From some unknown dream. Repressed dream.

"Hi, Rei!" Shinji smiled and waved even though she was already taking her shoes off.

Kaworu began to hyperventilate.

It was true.

It was definitely her.

She was definitely one of them.

The ones from before.

The ones from his repressed past days.

The ones in the white room, where he was born… no… _created_.

She was one of the scientists that had created him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Yet another incredibly long)A/N: **

**I want to thank all of you. You guys are wonderful! I literally had to STRUGGLE with this chapter, as I had written many different versions, each and every one of them either tossed away or disappeared due to my failing computer. Yeah, that sucked. But you guys made it all worth it! And I'm so incredibly sorry that it is this late! I've had exams and a million things to think of. But in any case: Wiw is back, baby! XD**

**Enter Name Here: Nu-Uuh! You are! D8 Without you guys I would've never made it! **  
**Jenny: Thank you! I'll try my best not to mess it up! OwO**  
**Siahposh: Ah! Thank you! ;w; **  
**Hobbes1993: QwQ You guys are way too kind! Thank you! I will! **  
**spiel: Teehee! It was supposed to! OuO **  
**Draco Darkheart: QvQ Thank you. **  
**dorky angels -lazy login-: Hehe XD I know! There needs to be more fics with his submissive side! But I'm sorry for updating so late... QnQ**  
**DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: I'm not going to lie. I had practically given up on ever finishing this chapter because of a lot of technical difficulties. But this one review got me to keep on fighting and rewrite it over and over. I can't thank you enough. QnQ**

**So, without further adieu... **

* * *

Kaworu watched as the woman called 'Rei' stepped into the room he was in. Kaworu's hyperventilation only got worse.

"Hey Shinji! I'm just going to put my coat over here, if you don't mind!" Rei smiled.

"No- eh… Wait! Rei!" Shinji yelled and followed Rei to the room.

Then she spotted Kaworu. Rei blinked. The boy was still hyperventilating, and it was giving him quite a headache now, even though his head was feeling airy.

"Oh Shinji… please don't tell me that you're living in sin," Rei loudly whispered and turned to face Shinji with a frown.

Shinji shook his head violently.

"It's not like that! Not at all! I'm a teacher after all! I would never even dream of something like that!" Shinji laughed uneasily, making big gestures.

"Sure you wouldn't, but next thing you know, you got an underage kid sleeping naked in your bed!" she grumbled and sent a worried look at the boy in the bed.

"It's not like that! Really! He was drunk, so I-" Shinji babbled nervously, but was cut off by Rei yet again; "He was drunk? That's even worse!" Rei yelled.

"It's not like that!" Shinji blushed and yelled back, trying to talk some sense into her.

The two of them stopped their arguments when a loud "bump" was heard. They turned to see the young boy passed out on the floor.

"Kiddo?" Shinji asked worried. He ran over to Kaworu's side, sitting down on the floor next to him. Rei looked over the bed with a grumble, but then her eyes widened.

"Shinji, there's blood on the bedframe…" She stated with a sudden monotone in her voice. Shinji whipped his head around and almost glared at the bed. She was right. There on the headboard, a few drops of blood were slowly sliding down, only to get soaked into the ghostly layer of the pillows beneath.

"Shit…" Shinji muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kaworu lay in the bed again. He opened his eyes. Spots. Spots all around. One by one the spots disappeared and reappeared, before finally disappearing all together.

White again.

White was starting to annoy him.

"Ikar- … Shinji? Anybody?" he groggily called out while sitting up. He noticed something moving to his left. It was himself. Or, at least a mirror. He noticed a bandage around his head. That certainly hadn't been there before. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and a door closing.

"We need to talk," a stern voice sounded. Kaworus blood went cold.

"I don't know how you managed to escape from there, but…" Rei gently told him as she seated herself next to him on the bed. He was too frightened to even flinch.

"… Good job!" She said, smiling at him. She laid her hand on top of his. He furrowed his brow.

"I don't… understand." He mumbled. Rei nodded.

"Tabris, right now you don't need to-", she assured him, "- That's not my name anymore," he cut her off coldly. Her smile faded.

"A new name won't change what you are, or what they did to you. I learned that. You will as well." She said, rising from the bed. He refused to look at her.

"You shouldn't make Shinji worry about you. He doesn't deserve that. And right now, he's the only one who can help you if you want to live," the older woman finished and shut the door behind her.  
Kaworu shivered. He got out of bed and looked around to find his clothes. They had all been neatly folded and placed on top of a chair. He picked them up and was about to change as the door opened again.

"Kaworu! Lay down in your bed again! We don't want you to pass out again!" Shinjis voice angrily eccoed in the white room. Kaworu put his clothes back and did as he was told. Shinji looked somewhat satisfied.

"Now, back to why I'm here, I'm too busy to cook and you need some fat on your body, so how about some fast food? What do you want?" Shinji smirked childishly. Kaworu grumbled.

"Fast food? Umh… Sure…" Kaworu finished unsurely. Shinji blinked. Kaworu looked back stupefied.

"Ehm… What kind do you want? I mean, there's a WcDonalds right down the block, so I thought-"  
Shinji awkwardly continued, before being cut off, "-Oh! I- ehh…" Kaworu suddenly stopped, letting Shinji finish.

They both stopped talking at the same time. Shinji laughed. Kaworu looked a bit hurt. Shinji stopped.

"So, uhm, I'll have a cheeseburger and a hamburger for later… Do you want anything in particular?" the adult asked.

"Uhm… I… ehh…" he began to mumble again. Shinji smiled sheepishly.

"You'll take seven Warter Sounders, four Big Wac, three WacDonuts and an extra big helping of French-fries. All in Mega-Size."  
Kaworu blinked. That sounded like a lot of food.

"I- … I … guess, if that's wha-" Shinji laughed again. Kaworu laughed awkwardly, as if testing the sound.  
The two stopped and looked at each other for a while. Shinji was averagely built, with an average height, even down to an average haircut. But right now, Kaworu couldn't help but to feel like this particular person meant something to him. Something that noone else in the world did. Shinji coughed awkwardly, and averted his eyes.

"I… Should get down there before they close. I'll just get you something while, you know, down there," Shinji finished awkwardly before leaving the room, leaving Kaworu to himself. Kaworu closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He felt exhausted to say the least.

* * *

Shinji stood in the line of WcDonalds. He had the list of food he needed to buy all memorized. He'd make sure Kaworu ate something decent. Or, at least somewhat-decent. Kaworu was much too skinny for his age (which could explain why he flipped in and out of consciousness) and it broke his heart. As a teacher he hated seeing the kids starve themselves or hurt themselves any other way. It wasn't right. And for once, he felt that he was doing the right thing for the kid.  
But wait.  
Shinji didn't know squat about the boy. He didn't know his name, his parents, his hobbies, where the kid went to school, where he lived or anything. All he knew was that he was 16, skinny as a stick, hair like a straightened sheep and pale as a q-tip.  
Q-tip. That described the boy oddly precisely. Shinji snickered to himself at this comparison, earning a disapproving glare from an old lady to his left.  
By the time Shinji had composed himself, it was his turn to make his order.


End file.
